undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 2
"The Bag" is the second episode of The Unknown Nightmare. This episode introduces a sub-plot which includes Jim's bag. Plot Synopsis Dave gets curious as to what's in Jim's backpack, but Jim insists that he stay out of it. An old friend returns, and causes problems for Jim and Dave. Charlie and Sean work on a plan to get out. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Sean and Charlie woke up in a room. With no idea who the other person is, they thought that one of them had something to do with it. Jim and Dave find a camp to live in. Charlie and Sean find out that they have pacemakers in their hearts, and if it goes to high, they die. When they listen to the sound files, they realize that they have both lost people, and the Charlie supposedly killed someone. They are then told that only one of them must live. Plot Present (The Camp) “Three boxes”, Jim said, looking in his bag. He took out three boxes of ammo for his rifle. “Can we survive on that?” Dave asked, sitting down on a branch of a tree, which was hanging about 7 feet over the ground. “Three boxes are for just my gun. The pistol I gave you has another three”, he sighed, “It’s not much, but it’ll last us a while. Until this is over”. Dave started rooting through his own bag, realizing he didn’t bring that much medicine. “A few bandages, painkillers. We got fuck all”, Dave moaned, “Didn’t prepare enough for this”. “It’s not as if you knew this would happen”, Jim said, “We should check out the area, make sure there are no loose walkers”. “Why do you keep calling them that?” asked Dave, “They’re people”. “No. They were people. They’re just things now”, Jim indicated. “So, what else is in your bag?” Dave asked. “Just pictures and stuff, nothing important”, he lied. “You lying to me?” Dave asked, seeing it in his eyes. “No. And if you value your life, you should stay out of it”, Jim warned, putting the backpack on his back. Present (The Room) “Well this is intense”, Charlie said, nervously laughing. “I guess so”, Sean said, waiting for him to make a move. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Charlie walked towards a chair, and sat on it. The camera was on the other one. “I’m probably not gonna kill you”, Charlie smiled. “Probably?” Sean asked suspiciously. “Depends. If you make a move, then something will happen”, Charlie said, his smile fading, “I don’t wanna have to do it”. “I won’t if you won’t”, Sean said, “But I’m not the killer, am I?” “You can say I’m a killer. At the end of the day, it doesn’t matter. I didn’t do it”, said Charlie. “Well then. I’ll take your word”, said Sean. Charlie nodded. Sean started walking around the room, taking in every detail. He looked up, noticing a vent. “Hey”, he tapped Charlie on the shoulder, pointing at the vent. Charlie stood up, and tried to reach it. He looked behind him, and grabbed the chair he was sitting on. He put it against the wall and was about to stand on it, but was stopped by Sean. “I’ll do it”, he said. Charlie took a minute to think, and he left him do it. If there was something up there that could blow his head off, might as well be the other guy’s. Sean pulled at the small door on it, taking it off within seconds. “That seemed easy”, Charlie muttered. “A little too easy”, Sean said, getting his face away from it just in case. Present (The Camp) Dave followed Jim down a small path next to their camp. Their guns were lifted, pointed at every direction. They heard movement in front of them. “Shh”, Jim whispered and looked back at Dave, “What did I tell you about where you point that shit?” Dave realized he had the gun pointed at him again. “Oops, sorry”, he whispered, pointing his gun in front of them. They moved forward, sneaking through the forest, until eventually finding a walker. It was leaning on a tree branch, unable to get up. His hands were extended out towards Jim and Dave. They looked at his eyes, pupils dilated, red all around. It was hard to watch, seeing somebody suffer like that. Jim was about to fire, but held back. “You take it”, he whispered. “What?” Dave exclaimed, “Why me? Aren’t we close to camp?” “We’ve been walking for ten minutes, we’ll be fine here. This is part of your training”, Jim said. “Training? What training? I don’t even know how to load it”, Dave said. Jim looked at the gun, “Press the button on the side of the hand grip to eject the magazine, put the bullets in one at a time, with the rounded side facing forward, until it’s full. Put it back in until you hear a clicking noise. Disengage the safety, pull back the slide on top of the barrel. Now shoot”. Dave had a worried look on his face, but continued to do what Jim said. He had the gun aimed. “Don’t pull on it. Squeeze it”, Jim said. He laughed. “The fuck are you laughing at?” Dave shouted. “Nothing. Just, someone I know would have laughed at that”, Jim said. Dave ignored him, and squeezed the trigger. Bang! Straight past the walker. Jim pretended to look impressed, but Dave missed by a mile. “Did it hurt your hand?” Jim laughed. “Shut up”, Dave shouted, having to lower the gun to reload it. Just when he aimed it again, a man ran up and stuck his knife into the side of the walkers head. The walkers arms dropped, and it went limp. The man looked back at them, there was blood on his forehead. He was pale and looked tired. He squinted. “Frank?” Dave asked, lowering the gun. “Dave”, Frank said, but didn’t smile. Dave walked over to him, hugging him, “You okay?” He broke off the hug. “They all died”, Frank said, “Every one of them”. “Who?” Dave asked. “My-uh. My group. Nine of them”, he cried, “There were kids, man”. “It’s okay”, Dave said, “You can come back to our camp”. Jim ran up to Dave, pulling him back, “Who’s this guy?” “He’s a friend”, Dave said. “Well, he better not be a fruity friend ‘cause I ain’t watching that shit”, he said. They brought him back to their camp. When they got back to the camp, they put him down on the ground and he instantly fell asleep. Dave took a look at his head while he was asleep. “Doesn’t seem too bad”, Dave said. “What? Him or the cut?” Jim asked sarcastically. “What’s wrong?” Dave asked. Jim took a minute to choose his words carefully, “He never said how his group died”. “Obviously it was your precious “walkers”. I’ve known this guy for years, are you telling me you think he killed ‘em?” Dave protested. “Never mind”, Jim said, “Forget I said anything”. Dave looked at Jim’s backpack, the curiosity was killing him and he walked off, pissed at Jim, who kept his eye on Frank and his gun pointed at him. Present (The Room) “Anything in there?” Charlie asked. Sean had his hand in the vent, feeling around for something, anything. He caught hold of something, and after a while, he realized what it was. A gun. “I don’t think so”, he lied. Charlie sighed, walking to the other side of the room. When his back was turned, Sean quickly put the gun in the back of his pants, and put his t-shirt over it so that it wasn’t too visible. Charlie turned back around, “Let me have a look”. Sean watched as he climbed up, putting his entire arm in the vent and failing at finding anything. “Bollocks”, he said, climbing back down, “What now?” Sean sat down in a corner, his mind racing with thoughts. Only one thought came back to him. He’s going to have to kill Charlie. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues